


Не нужен ли вам садовник?

by Lio_Hunter



Category: Little Britain
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lio_Hunter/pseuds/Lio_Hunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост-канон, Майкл со своей женой привыкают к обычной жизни, когда вдруг к ним является нежданный гость.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не нужен ли вам садовник?

Воздух тут был такой чистый, вкусный, свежий, что его ложками можно было есть – у Майкла первое время кружилась от него голова, особенно если дышать глубоко. И тишина: по ночам разве что собака у соседей залает, а в остальном – ни звука. И огромное количество свободного времени, и практически полное отсутствие стресса в жизни, и все остальные бонусы, которые получаешь, когда уходишь в отставку и поселяешься в маленьком тихом пригороде.

Они привыкли к этому всему на удивление быстро. Майкл боялся, что они будут скучать и не найдут, чем заняться – но вскоре его страхи развеялись. Оказалось, что в деревне себя можно занять самыми разными способами. Сара, например, увлеклась садоводством. Она говорила, что с тех пор, как забеременела, почувствовала в себе страсть к земле – не в смысле еды, конечно, ничего подобного – а в том смысле, что ей вдруг понравилось с ней возиться. Копать, сажать, поливать, удобрять, уничтожать вредителей – страшно было слушать, как она говорит о капустницах и тле! Она об оппозиции никогда не говорила с такой яростью. Ну, правильно, оппозиция, какой бы гнусной она ни была, не пыталась сожрать её цветы. 

А он сам начал писать книгу. Он сам не ожидал от себя такого, думал, что если и напишет что-нибудь, то разве что мемуары, но тут, на природе, неожиданно начал писать детектив. Наверное, влияла местность и обстановка: точь-в-точь как в каком-нибудь романе Агаты Кристи. 

В тот день он как раз совершал хладнокровное убийство – на листе бумаги, конечно. Тёмной грозовой ночью, когда тёмное небо освещали вспышки молний, леди Анна обнаружила труп своего мужа в библиотеке…

В то время, как леди Анна там шарахалась в темноте, сам Майкл сидел светлым весенним деньком в саду под яблоней и вдохновенно творил. Иногда он выныривал из мрачного мира убийств и трупов, чтобы посмотреть на Сару, которая снимала вредителей с розового куста с таким видом, как будто расправлялась с арабскими террористами. Это зрелище его очень вдохновляло. Сюжет детектива стремительно двигался вперёд, и Майкл чувствовал себя довольным, как никогда. 

Шум двигателя заставил его в очередной раз вынырнуть из омута вдохновения и взглянуть на дорогу. У их дома остановился смутно знакомый красный автомобиль, и не успел Майкл подумать, что где-то уже его видел, как из автомобиля выпорхнул… Себастьян Лав собственной персоной!   
Сара посмотрела на него примерно так же, как на садовых вредителей, но Себастьян не обратил на неё внимания. 

– Премьер-министр! – воскликнул он и открыл калитку, сияя счастьем, как девочка-подросток, впервые увидевшая любимого актёра вживую. – То есть, простите, бывший премьер-министр! Мистер Стивенс! Майкл! Как я по вам скучал! 

И он побежал по садовой дорожке, распахнув объятия. 

Майкл был так ошеломлён, что мысль увернуться и предоставить Себастьяну возможность обниматься с яблоней пришла ему в голову слишком поздно – когда бывший помощник подбежал к нему, плюхнулся на колени возле его кресла и стиснул его вместе с креслом в объятиях. 

– Как я по вам скучал! – повторил Себастьян и положил голову Майклу на колени. Судя по его виду, он намеревался так просидеть очень долго. 

– Э… Я тоже рад тебя видеть. Ты не хотел бы…

– Правда?? – Себастьян заглянул ему в глаза снизу вверх. – О, мы больше никогда не будем разлучаться…

– Добрый день, Себастьян, – сказала Сара. Скептически улыбаясь и помахивая садовыми ножницами, она наблюдала за происходящим. 

– Привет, – фыркнул Себастьян, даже не взглянув в её сторону. 

– Послушай, – Майкл попытался аккуратно отцепить его от себя и встать, но это было всё равно, что пытаться отцепиться от большого и сильного осьминога. – Ты не хотел бы выпить с нами чаю? Через два часа нам с Сарой надо быть на благотворительном концерте в Баджерсе, так что, боюсь, мы не сможем долго составлять тебе компанию. 

– На самом деле, я думал… – Себастьян поднял голову, но от Майкла не отлепился. – Может быть, вам нужен шофёр? Я прекрасно вожу машину! Буду возить вас, куда угодно.

– Благодарю, но мы прекрасно справляемся сами. Себастьян, ты не мог бы…

– А садовник? Может, вам нужен садовник? Хотя, я вижу, у вас один уже есть, – он пренебрежительно кивнул в сторону Сары, – но, может, вам нужен симпатичный садовник? 

Сара покачала головой и сказала:

– Кажется, я уже получила достаточную порцию Себастьяна, с меня хватит. Пойду приготовлю чай.

Себастьян показал язык ей вслед и опять прижался к коленям Майкла с блаженным выражением на лице.

– Так как насчёт симпатичного садовника? – поинтересовался он. – Я могу работать в саду голым. Или в мокрой майке. 

– Себастьян. Нам не нужен садовник. Если ты будешь так добр и отпустишь меня…

– А повар? Я прекрасно готовлю и хорошо смотрюсь на кухне.

– Нет. И я был бы очень тебе благодарен, если б ты меня отпустил.

– Уборщик? 

– У нас есть уборщик. 

– Ну, хорошо: а няня? Так и быть, я согласен нянчить вашего ребёнка, когда он родится. Конечно, нельзя точно утверждать, что это будет ваш ребёнок…

– Так, ну, хватит! – рявкнул Майкл, и Себастьян отпустил его, глядя снизу вверх, как собачка, которую незаслуженно пнули. Пользуясь случаем, Майкл встал на ноги и позаботился о том, чтобы между ним и Себастьяном оказалось кресло. – Я всё могу вытерпеть, только не оскорбления в сторону моей жены. Не нужно переходить границы, Себастьян. Взгляни на себя со стороны: разве это поведение взрослого человека? Сколько тебе лет? Ты не в детском саду! Будь добр, встань, и либо пойдём пить чай и разговаривать, как взрослые люди – никаких абсурдных предложений и попыток трогать меня за коленку под столом, пожалуйста – либо садись в свою машину и уезжай! 

Себастьян надул губы, встал с земли и отряхнул колени. 

– Подумаешь! – сказал он и откинул волосы с лица. Посмотрев на Майкла с выражением, которое, вероятно, должно было обозначать «не очень-то и нужно было» он развернулся и походкой от бедра направился к калитке. Через минуту его машины и след простыл. Майкл вздохнул и пошёл в дом. 

Ох уж этот Себастьян! Он не сомневался, что так просто они от него не избавятся. 

***

Когда они, уже под вечер, возвращались домой с концерта, у ворот опять стояла красная машина. Майкл и Сара молча переглянулись. 

Себастьян ждал их у калитки с букетом цветов. Букет он сунул Саре, отвернувшись при этом в другую сторону, как ребёнок, которого заставляют мириться. Сара букет приняла.

– Спасибо, Себастьян, это очень мило с твоей стороны. Очень красивые цветы.

– Подумаешь! 

Сара посмотрела на них обоих и сказала:

– Ну что ж, пойду поставлю их в вазу. Майкл, я тебя жду.

Она поцеловала мужа в щёку – Себастьян при виде этого зрелища скривился так, как будто укусил лимон – и ушла в дом. 

– Я буду хорошо себя вести. Возьмите меня секретарём. Или водителем. Я буду делать всё, что скажете, и никаких оскорблений вашей жены! 

Майкл тяжко вздохнул. Что ему оставалось делать? Он не был бессердечен, а Себастьян смотрел так жалобно, ну и вообще, напоминал брошенного на улице ребёнка – это несмотря на рост под два метра и соответствующее телосложение. Ну, дети бывают всякие. 

– Мы посмотрим, что тут можно сделать, – сказал он. – А пока пойдём в дом и всё-таки выпьем чаю. 

– Ура!! – Себастьян подпрыгнул и в порыве чувств поцеловал его в щёку. – О, простите, премьер-министр, больше не повторится, премьер министр, и я обещаю не хватать вас за коленку! 

И они отправились в дом пить чай.


End file.
